Lovers and Friends
by Naruto Uchiha06
Summary: What happens one night after Ami and Yumi get into a fight?Read to find
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers and Friends**

_**(Authors Intro- **Konichiwa, I'm Naruto Uchiha06. This is my very first fanfic, so send me some reviews on the story so I can improve on some things, but whatever you do **Just Don't Send Me E-Mail! **because that's my fathers E-Mail address and he uses it strictly for business._

_I was inspired to make this fanfic by one of my favorite fanfic authors **Luminous Kyo **who made my favorite fanfic **the To Hell With Fame Trilogy. **I've also seen all his fanarts of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi on Fanart Central. Got the name of this fanfic from a song sung by Usher, Ludacris, and Lil John._

_I'm also not associated with any of the creators or cartoon corporations who created Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. This is based of the cartoon. This fanfic is aHi Hi Puffy fanfic and as we all now will be about Ami and Yumi barely any Kaz sorry Kaz fans. This fanfic is **Rated M **for shoujo ai(yuri), violence, swearing and rape. So without further adieu I give you **Lovers and Friends** (Thoughts of characters written in italics)** Enjoy! **(Big bold words mean they're angry)_

* * *

_**Summary- **What happens one night after Ami and Yumi get into a fight with one another? Read to find out._

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Scaring of the Heart and Soul**

" Great show girls, we had a full house and I--I mean we made a lot of money, and if we keep this up I'll--I mean we'll be super rich in no time!" the money loving manager Kaz said to Ami and Yumi. "Uh yeah whatever Kaz", Yumi said as she played a couple of notes on her guitar.

"Well", Kaz said yawning, "I tired I'm going to bed, you two can do whatever you want just don't wake me or spend a lot of money if your going out this Trump Hotel cost a fortune goodnight."

"Goodnight Kaz", Ami said as Kaz closed the door to his room.

"Hey Yumi", Ami said excitedly, "You wanna go out and look around New York City with me?"

"Nah", said Yumi, "I'm just going to stay here."

"Come on Yumi how come you never want to go anywhere after a we do a concert?"

"Because there's usually nothing exciting or cool to see."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because all the time the only most exciting and coolest thing a city is…well….us.

"Not always and besides this New York City there's gotta be something you'll like Yumi."

"Sorry Ami but I highly doubt there's anything more interesting even in New York City."

"You mean more interesting than **You **don't you?"

"Yeah that's right."

"You know Yumi", Ami said a little bit aggravated at Yumi and Her big ego, "There are some places-no there are thousands of places here in New York when your compared to them in beinginteresting **Your nothing but a tiny insect."**

"What are you saying?" Yumi says a little upset also.

"What I'm saying Yumi is that you're to cool for anything act is really starting to get on **my damn nerves**!"

First of all Ami, Yumi says angrily, "It's not an act Ami so you can **keep your damn mouth shut about that**, and second even if it's not like your not **annoying sometimes also?**"

"**What do you mean by that!"**

"**Oh don't play dumb your always acting happy and talking in your happy go lucky voice, I bet you do It to try and cover up and coward away from your true feelings at least I'm brave and tough enough to express MY true feelings!" **

"**Oh Really!" **

"**Yeah!" Yumi said furiously, "Why in fact even if I wasn't this tough I'd still be able to kick your ass which I'm just inches from doing!"**

"**Yeah Yumi?"**

"**Yeah!"**

And with all that said Ami pushed Yumi so hard Yumi fell on top of her guitar causing her break the neck of the guitar in half.

"**You little bitch!"**

After saying that Yumi jumped to her feet and punched Ami straight in the mouth. Wiping the blood from her mouth Ami charged towards Yumi and they began to fight. Both of them jabbed and punched at one another but in the end full of rage Yumi knock Ami to the ground. After standing there and calming down Yumi walked back over to where her guitar lay broken. Ami got up of the ground and with tears in her eyes she blurted out **"Yumi you cold hearted bitch I Hate you!" "I Hate You Too Ami!" **Yumi said also. Filled with much anger and hurt Ami ran out of the hotel room and shut the door so hard that a picture Ami and Yumi fell to the floor.

And so Ami ran as fast as she could from Trump Hotel into the cold streets of New York City while Yumi sat on the floor her eyes also full of tears fiddling with the broken guitar. Even though they felt different things one thing was certain their hearts had been scared along with their souls by some they cared about.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Authors Conclusion-**Okay so that's the ending of the first chapter for **Lovers and Friends **I hope it didn't seem overdramatic or stupid or confusing to you guys butsend me some reviews so I can improve and stuff because like I said this is my first fanfic **Ever**. I should be updating pretty soon that is if you guys send some reviews. But if you do the next chapter **Nails in the Fence.**_

_It might contain a poem also. Anyways till the next chapter** Auf Weidersen!**) _


	2. The Native Stranger

**Lovers and Friends**

_**(Authors Intro-**Bonjour friends, it's Naruto Uchiha06 again and this is the second chapter of **Lovers and Friends**. For all of you who sent me those reviewsthanks thiseighth grader we'll do it's best not to disappoint ya'll. _

_In the first chapter we see that Ami and Yumi get into a fight verbally and physically with one another and now Ami's out walking the streets of The Big Apple while Yumi stays at Trump Hotel fiddling with the broken guitar and for all you out there wondering yes I'm talkin about **The Trump Hotel** created by **Donald Trump** from **The Apprentice**._

_I've also got to tell you guys something in the first chapter I said that the name of this chapter would be **Nails in the Fence**, quick change in plans, that will possibly be the name of the third chapter sorry, but the story will still be good hopefully. I've also included a flashback sequence in this story.So FanFictors I give you the second chapter to **Lovers and Friends **(Remember thoughts in italics and big bold words mean they're angry or surprised)** Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2- The Native Stranger

"_**Damn Yumi**", _Ami said in her thoughts, "_Always acting so cool and tough when she's really nothing but a piece of crap." _Ami wiped the remaining drops of blood from her lip and said "But at least I was able to get some punches in on her." Cars still crowded the busy streets of New York City even though it was tenforty fiveat night. "Wow" a surprised Ami, said, "I knew New York City was big but I never thought it was this bigI hope I'm able to find my way back to the hotel now lets see there still are alot ofplaces open where might I like to go?" Then right across the street from where Ami was there was a giant dance club called Webster Hall"That club might be just the place to go so I can clear my head", so Ami crossed the busy street and waited in the medium large line to get into the club.

Meanwhile back at Trump Hotel Yumi was watching music videos on MTV half an hour after giving up on the broken guitar and throwing it away. "**Ami that bitch**", Yumi said still angry from what had happened not too long ago, "who the hell does she think she is saying that my personality is **just an act**, at least I was able to kick her ass", she said as she looked at her partially bruised knuckles. Then suddenly after "Scars" by Papa Roach went off on MTV and Friends Forever by HiHi Puffy AmiYumi came on, this caught Yumi's attention very much. Yumi thought back to the day her and Ami shot the music video for that song. They were laughing and seemed so happy being in a band with one another this caused Yumi to cry silently and feel guilty for what she had done.

As Ami entered the the darkclub Benny Benassi's "Love is Gonna Save Us" had just came on. The club had four floors and hundreds of people were dancing to the seven-minute song and so Ami joined in and started to dance. And so Ami danced as well as she could to fast yet calming beats of the song as the lights flickered to the beats of the music. Six minutes into the song Ami stopped dancing and went over to the barely crowded bar and sat on a stool to cool down. "So that's what it feels like to free dance," Ami said catching her breath, "No wonder why it's so popular in dance clubs like this." Just when Ami was about to ask the bartender for a drink the White duke remix of Ami and Yumi's song Friends Forever came on and all of a sudden Ami started to suddenly cry and started to say" Yumi…Yumi…Yumi…. I'm sorry" over and over as she thought back to the day they first recorded that song.

_(Flashback Sequence)_

"_Great Job on Umi Eto girls", the recording manager says, "We're almost done recording"_

"_Ok girls" Kaz says, "We're about to record Friends Forever in five minutes so be ready okay?"_

"_Right", Ami and Yumi said practically at the same time._

"_Hey Ami"_

"_Yeah Yumi?"_

"_I just want to say that it's very fun and cool to work with someone like you."_

"_Thanks Yumi the same to you too…say…Yumi?"_

"_Yeah Ami?"_

"_I was wondering since we're going to be on the road a lot...would you like to...be... friends?"_

_Yumi replies with a smile on her face and says "No" Ami looks sadly down at the floor "Instead", Yumi says happily, "I would love to be your best friend." This makes Ami really happy and she says "Really Yumi!" _

"_Yeah" Yumi says still happy, "what do ya say best friends?" and she extends her hand for a handshake._

"_No Yumi"_

"_Huh?"_

_Ami suddenly gives Yumi a big hug and says "Best friends…Forever"_

"_Great" says Yumi hugging Ami back "Best friends Forever."_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

There Ami sat crying harder than she ever had in her life and she kept saying "Yumi…I'm…Sorry."

All of a sudden a deep strong voice said "Here you go"

Ami looked up and saw a man trying to hand her a handkerchief. He was a very tall man about six foot eight, he had longblackhair that went partially down his back , his eyeswere like that of a wolves,he was wearing blue jeans along with a white T shirt and a necklace with a wolf fang on it and he looked as if he was in his late twenties.

"Thank You", Ami said as she took the handkerchief out of his hand.

"You seem to be very saddened about something", the mysterious man said softly "would you perhaps like to talk about it with me?"

Ami looked up at the guy suspiciously.

"Hey" the mysterious guy said with a smile on his face "I'm not a sexual predator or anything I just like to help people that's all", Ami still looked at the guy suspiciously, "I'll tell you what I'll sit two seats away just in case you think I might do something." Ami lowered her suspicions and said " Hi I'm Ami Okuni may I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"Oh yeah where are my manners I'm Tony Nelson please to meet you."

Little did Ami now that this native stranger would be a big help in tying back together Ami and Yumi's friendship.

_**(Authors Conclusion-**Okay there ya go for chapter two** The Native Stranger**. As you can see in this chapter I included a little flashback part. I thought of a lot of things for this chapter. For those who didn't know the club **Webster Hall is a real New York dance club and does really have four dance floors. **I thought of putting** Studio 54 **but decided to put **Webster Hall **instead since it's so much bigger. Even the songs I put in the fanfic are real. So the next chapter will be **Nails in the Fence **which like I said might contain a poem. Also send me some reviews on what you guys think and stuff. So bye and happy **Independence Day**_)


	3. Nails in the Fence

**Lovers and Friends**

_**(Authors Intro-** Guten Tag fanfictors, Naruto Uchiha06 here with the third chapter to **Lovers and Friends, Nails in the Fence**. As you guyscan seeI'm a very fast updater I bet you wonder how come. Well I'll tell you. The first reason is because where I'm living school is out and the second reason is because I get to stay home all day and exercise, watch TV, play video games, and listen to super loud music while my parents work. Those are the two reasons to why I'm a fast updater._

_Anyways, lets talk about what's happened so far. After Ami and Yumi get into a fight Ami tours New York City for a bit, while Yumi stays at the hotel watching MTV. Ami finds this dance/night club called **Webster Hall** (which is a **Real club**) and checks it out. Meanwhile as Yumi watches MTV Ami and Yumi's song Friends Forever comes on and Yumi, filled with guilt, starts to cry. The song also comes on in the club Ami's in and causes her to cry also and then comes the flashback sequence. After the flashback sequence a man named Tony Nelson hands Ami a handkerchief. Tony sympathizes for Ami and tries to find out why she's crying. In this chapter you will learn alot of things about Tony. So here we Chapter Three to** Lovers and Friends, Nails in the Fence.**_

**Chapter Three- Nails in the Fence**

"Pleased to meet you also Tony"

"Say", Tony asked, "Aren't you from that J-Pop band?"

"- - Yeah", Ami said interrupting Tony, "I'm from the band Puffy AmiYumi."

" Oh Yeah", Tony says a little surprised, "You are because I saw you at you guys in concert at Madison Square Garden earlier tonight you guys were great!"

"Did you come over here for an autograph?" Ami says a little impatient.

"Oh no", Tony says honestly," I assure you I'm not over for that, but I was just wondering how come your not celebrating with your friend from the band Yumi right?"

"Yeah she's mostly the reason why I'm in such alow spirited stage."

"I see would you like to tell me about it I might be able to give you some advice"

Ami sighs and says, "Okay, you see it all started…."

Meanwhile back at the hotel after the Friends Forever music video went off Yumi started to think about the past events and what she should do.

"_Perhaps", Yumi said in her thoughts, "I was acting like a smart ass…**Hell No Ami Was the Smart Ass she said my personality was an act and therefore she dissevered to get he ass kick!**…But maybe Ami was right, maybe it would've been fun if I went out and toured New York with her but then I had to say something smug and piss her off which caused us to fight and damageour friendship and possibly ruin my chances of her being with…**That's it I've got to find Ami and apologize!**" _and after saying that Yumi got off the couch, took of her boxers and T shirt, put back on her normal clothes and was about to grab her leather jacket when she had second thoughts. _"But what if she doesn't accept it and besides she started it doesn't she owe me an apology first?" _Just when Yumi was about to give up and watch some more TV she saw the shattered picture, which broke from Ami shutting the door so hard. Yumi picked it up and looked at it. It was from the very first day they had met at Virgin Recording Studio. They became friends in just thirty minutes after meeting one another. Yumi turned the picture over and on the back it said **Best Friends Forever Ami and Yumi**. Yumi finally yelled out **"Screw It, It was my fault and Even if she doesn't accept my apology I've Got to try damn It!"** With that said Yumi jolted out the door and began her search for Ami.

"And that's what happened", Ami said as she finished telling Tony what happened.

"Hmm", Tony said a little more seriously than before, "I see"

"So Tony can you give me any advice now."

"Well Ami from what you told me you guys are **True** best friends and I don't think you guys should give it up over something like that."

"I know I didn't mean to say I hate her but sometimes I just lose my patience and my anger flares out like a volcano."

"Ami let me tell you a little poem it might prove to help you out it's called Nails in the Fence."

"Okay Tony"

Tony took in a deep breath and spoke the poem to Ami.

"_There once was a little boy __who__ had a bad temper. His father gave him a __bag__ of nails and told him that every time he __lost__ his temper, he must hammer a nail into the back of the fence. _

The _first__ day the boy had driven 27 nails into the fence. Over the next few weeks, as he learned to control his anger, the number of nails hammered daily gradually dwindled down. _

He discovered it was easier to hold his temper than to drive those nails into the fence. Finally the day came when the boy didn't lose his temper at all.

He told his father ab_out__ it and the father suggested that the boy now pull out one nail for each day that he was able to hold his temper. _

Many days passed and the young boy was finally able to tell his father that all the nails were gone.

The father took his _son__ by the hand and led him to the fence. He said, "You have done well, my son, but look at the holes in the fence. The fence will never be the same. When you say things in anger, they leave a scar __just__ like this one. You can put a __knife__ in a man and draw it out. It won't matter how many times you say I'm sorry, the wound is still there. A verbal wound is as bad as a physical one." _

The boy looked up at his dad with tears in his _eyes__ and said, "I understand now, thank you dad". His father gave him a hug and said, "I know son, I __love__ you" Both of them learned from this lesson and were forever changed by placing nails in the fence. _

Remember "ANGER" is just one letter short of "DANGER"

After Tony ended the poem Ami said "Wow I guess I could learn to control my anger like the boy in the story"

"Of course you can Ami because you know what…I was that boy."

'What! But Tony you seem so calm and care free"

"I know cause I've learned how to control my temper, you see the reason I would loose my temper so much was because there was a boy who would talk a lot of mess but he couldn't even fight so I'd beat him up. Then when I learned to control my anger and talked to him one day after school, we talked about each other views on stuff, and we became friends."

"But Tony who's your best friend?"

Tony looked straight into Ami's eyes and then smiled while holding on to the fang on his necklace.

"My best friend died saving me a long time ago."

"I'm sorry", Ami said sadly

"Don't be. When I was eleven years old I was playing in the woods one day when I happened to see something move in the leaves. I went to go see what it was and when I was on my knees just looking at the piled leaves rapidly moving an animal jumped out of them it was a wolf, a beautiful wolf. It's fur was as white as the moon itself, it's eyes were like that of the sky, blue and calm and it seemed to not be full grown but neither was It a puppy. There I was staring in the eyes of a wolf, which was an inch away from my face. I was terrified yet at the same time mesmerized. After that it licked my face and followed me around. When I headed back home it was still following me. When my father mother and grandfather saw only my grandfather had the answer to why it was following me."

"What did he say", Ami said filled with interest.

"My grandfather said it was because of my Cherokee blood. He said that it says in our native spiritual customs thatwhen we come of acertain ageour spirit animal would appear.

"What's a spirit animal?"

"It's the animal which is apart of your soul and best describes you. Anyway after my grandfather told me that I gave him a name."

"What did you name him ?"

"I gave him two names the first one was Yahto which is Sioux for blueand the second one was Yas which is Navajo for snow but I mostly called him Yahto Yas. Every day he'd wait for me to come from school and when I did I'd take him with me up to the mountains and explore the many things up there and webecame each others best friends."

"Then what happened ?"

Tony suddenly got quiet and grabbed his necklace even tighter.

"One day,on the seventh year anniversary of when I found Yahto Yas,while in the mountains Yahto Yas and I were walking down the mountain to go home when suddenly we heard a giant roar bellow from behind it was giant grizzly bear.

"What did it do?"

"At first it just stood there but then it attacked us going full speed. I was holding a giant stick in my hand so I got a couple of shots at the bear causing it to bleed. Suddenly the bear knocked the stick out of my hand was about to strike me with its giant paw when out of nowhere Yahto Yas jumped up and bit into the paw of the bear. When Yahto Yas landed back on the ground he looked different."

"How did he look different ?"

"His fangsshowed clearly through his mouth as he growled viciously at the bear, his eyes instead of the calm sky blue were now as dark blue as that of the sea and his smooth white fur was now sticking up offhis bodyI was stunned. He fought that bear like he was an angel trying to fight off a demon from hell."

"What happened next?"

"Well, after a couple of minutes the bear swung his paw around and knocked Yahto Yas to the ground but he got back up jumped and sunk his teeth into the bears throat. Then without warning the part of the mountain we were on collapsed and we all fell to the forest floor. When I woke up I saw a river and I took a quick sip of water. Not far down the river was the dead bear and then not far from the bear was Yahto Yas. I ran over to him ha was still alive but barely."

"What did you do?"

"As Is cryedI looked into his eyes and they were back to the calm sky blue color. Even though he couldn't talk I could understand what he was saying.

"What did he say?"

"He said ;_Tony you are truly the best friend I've ever had and I truly enjoyed being your animal spirit and always will be you've taught me many things but the most important thing you and your family taught me was how to Love._ Then he spit out one of his fangs and said; _this is a token of my gratitude for you but don't worry about me Tony because I'll still be with you forever and forever you shall be…my…best…friend._ He died after saying that.

"When I got back home I told my parents and my grandfather about what happened. After I told them my grandfather told me something, He said that even though I thought he died he really wasn't dead he just went somewhere."

"Where did he say he went ?"

Tony pointed to his heart and said "He returned back to mysoul and is still there and this necklace reminds me of him and we're still best friends sometimes I can even hear him sometimes.So remember Ami friendship is a thing that can last even through death but if you let something foolish like anger get in the way it can damage you."

Ami looked Tony straight in the eye and said, "Your right Tony but whatshould I do?"

Tony looked at Ami as if she was crazy, "What should you do! Why you should go find Yumi and tell her how you truly feel!"

"You know what I should", and with that said Ami got up from that bar and headed towards the door but before she did she turned back and gave Tony a big hug and said, "Thanks Tony how could I ever thank you."

'Well Tony said smiling devilishly, "You could get down on the and have sex with me!"

"**What!",** Ami says shocked.

"Just kidding Ami now go on and find Yumi and tell her what you truly feel!"

So Ami, fully relieved that Tony was playing, headed out the door to find her true friend and apologize while Digital Love by Daft Punk came on in the club.

_**(Authors Conclusion-** There you have itthe third chapter to** Lovers and Friends, Nails in the Fence. **Like I said you would learn alot about Tony and you did, at least I think so. For those who are wondering no the name of the wolf isnot fake those are** Real** Sioux and Navajo boy names, and Tony is of Comanche heritage. The reason i included the story about the wolf was because it just seem to fit into the story and because that I also **Luuuv Wolves .**_

_Anyways let me give you a little info of what's going to happen in the next chapter** Saved by a Friend**. **Ami will be Raped! **Yep that's right so expect the next chapter tommorow. Now If you excuse me I'm gonna go eat some good o'l watermelon**Good Bye)**_


	4. Saved by a friend

**Lovers and Friends**

_**(Authors Intro-**Well guys here's the fourth chapter to** Lovers and Friends, Saved by a Friend **and like I said in my last chapter conclusion** Ami Will Be Raped Bwa Ha Ha Ha! **I bet you guys are wondering How Could Good O'l Naruto Uchiha06 Write About Sweet, Innocent Ami Being Raped! Well the reason is I would just like to give you guys a little shocker in this fanfic._

_Ok let's review what's happened so far after Tony introduces himself to Ami, Ami tells Tony everything that happened between her and Yumi. Meanwhile Yumi thinks and heads out to find Ami and apologize to her. After Ami tells Tony everything that happened he tells her a little poem then he tells Ami about the best friend he had and still does have. And after that Ami heads out the club to go apologize to Yumi and tell her how she truly feels. Ok, I know you guys don't know this but I was trying to base Tony off the character** Silva** from **Shaman King** and believe it or not but I also cried as I wrote about the death of Tony's friend wolf, **Yahto Yas I'm Serious. But don't expect me to cry when poor old Ami is RAPED Bwa Ha Ha Ha!**_

_Anyways here's the fourth chapter to **Lovers and Friends, Saved by a Friend. **_

**Chapter Four-Saved by Friends**

As Amileft the **Webster Hall **dance/night club and headed back to **Trump Hotel**, she was deep in thought._ "Geez maybe I did overreact I mean Yumi's always acted that way why was tonight any different? That poem Tony told me was definitely right Anger is just one letter short of Dange--Aw Man! I should have asked him for a copy of that poem so Yumi could read it! Oh well perhaps I can tell Yumi the poem myself but first things first to get back to the hotel and apologize."_

After Ami crossed the street across from the club there were ten guys standing against a boarded up building. When Ami passed them a short pudgy guyin the group said "Hey you!" Ami turned around and said "Who Me?"

"Yeah you, your that girl who was dancing at the dance club right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey you got some great moves on the dance floor"

"Thank You"

"Yeah", a pale tall skinny guy, who was also in the group said, "And you also got **A Nice Ass which I wouldn't mind Fucking!**" After he said that all the guys in the group started to laugh and whistle to Ami, so Ami, steamed up about the comment, stormed off to head back to the hotel. A couple of seconds later as she walked at a normal speed, Ami started to hear the footsteps of like ten people as if they were following her. So she speeded up from a little calm walk to an energy walk, and as she speeded up they speeded up also and so Ami continued to speed up until she was running as fast as she could, and they were also. As Ami ran she screamed for help but no one could hear her. Then suddenly a guy jumped out of an alley and Ami bumped into him and fell to the ground. When Ami tried to get around him he wouldn't move.

He was tall and very muscular about three inches taller than Tony. He had on a black shirt, which tugged over his big body. Then he had on rugged ripped black pants that bagged a little. He looked as if he were tanned. He had a military style hair-doand his eyes were bloodshot as if he had just done some drugs.

"Hey", he said in a mellow voice, "Where do you think your going cutie."

"Get out of my way!" Ami said in a panic.

"I don't think so"

He grabbed both of Ami's arms tightly. The other ten guys had just caught up.

"Good work boys", the man said, "Now we can have some** Real **fun tonight!" and they all laughed and dragged Ami into the dark wet alley. They went as deep as they could into the alley until there was a brick wall. There laying in front of that wall was big dirty mattress and the leader, who was holding Ami's hands threw Ami on It and got on top of her.

"I go first", he said and then he licked Ami from the face down to her neck as he held her down. While the guy tried to pin Ami to the mattress the other guys crowded around her face and started **Jacking-off (Masturbating) over her** causing their **man juice to squirt over Ami's body! The leader ripped off Ami's signature suit. Ami screamed as loud as she could for help then the leader punched her two times in the face to get her to shut up! After that he ripped of her panties then her bra, causing the other guys to squirt even more of their man juice on Ami! As the leader grabbed Ami's breast and licked them, while touching her woman hood he said, "Damn girl you got some real nice tits, a nice pussy, and a sweet ass!" **Ami couldn't scream anymore because one of the guys was now covering her mouth. **The leader pulled down his pants then his boxers and revealed his big erectmember! Ami tried as hard as she could toescapefrom his grasp but he was too strong. Suddenly he brought his member so close to Ami's Womanhood that they were just an inch away from one another. Just when his member was about to enter Ami's womanhood, someone grabbed him and threw him into the wall. It was Yumi! "Yumi!" Ami said surprised.**

"**Who the hell do you think you are you little Bitch", The leader said furiously.**

"**Who the hell do you think you are trying fuck my friend Asshole!"? Yumi said also furiously.**

"**That's none of Your Damn business you little Skank, and since you've pissed me off we're Gonna Fuck You up get her!"**

And with obeying their leader all ten guys charged towards Yumi, some of them had knives. **Yumi dodged all their attacks and knocked them out cold in just Two Minutes!** **After that Yumi pointed towards the leader and said, "Now your turn you bastard!"**

"**Not if I can help it you little Trick!" And so Yumi and The leader engaged in battle. Yumi fought as hard as she could but in the end The leader punched Yumi to the ground and kicked her against the wall. He then picked up one of the knives off the ground and prepared to stab Yumi, Ami couldn't move because she was stunned. And just when he was about to drive the knife into Yumi's stomach a mysterious voice said "You know I don't think that would be a good Idea." Everyone looked up and it was Tony Nelson.**

"**You Wanna get your ass kicked too!" The leader said angrily.**

'**Well", Tony said smiling, "I don't count on getting it kicked but I can't say the same about you."**

"**You little punk ass bitch!" and after saying that The leader charged towards Tony at full speed. Like Yumi, Tony was able to dodge his blows but it was different. It seemed as if Tony was just floating on the air. And when he had the chance Tony kicked The leader in the head knocking him out.**

"Are you two all right?" Tony asked softly

Ami and Yumi nodded their head. Yumi walked over to Ami and asked said, "Ami are you all right did they…"

"No", Ami said softly, "All thanks to you guys but Tony weren't you gonna stay at the club?"

"Well I was but there was something I forgot to give you,"

"What?"

And then Tony handed Ami a copy of the Nails in the Fence poem. "I thought you might've wanted a copy of the poem."

"Oh thanks Tony!"

"Anytime, so your Yumi Yoshimura the goddess of rock huh?'

"Yeah", Yumi said suspiciously, "That's right and who are you?"

"Me my name is Tony NelsonAmi andI met each other at a dance club and we talked about stuff."

"Oh, well thanks for helping me out."

" No problem, but let me give you a little fighting info, when your fighting don't be as tense as your opponent try to flow like the wind."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm glad to hear that well looks I better get going"

"By Tony!" Ami said cheerfully as Tony walked out the alley.

"Goodbye Ami."

After Tony left Yumi took off her leather jacket and put it on Ami's nude body and said "Come on Ami let's get back to the hotel." and so Ami and Yumi left the alley way and while walking back to the hotel Ami felt happy because not only did she have friends she had also been saved by friends.

_**(Authors Conclusion- Ha Ha Ha! You guys really thought I was gonna let Ami get raped and the funny part is you guys believed It Ah Ha Ha Ha! **You know I really thought you guys were gonna catch on to my little plan. The one reason I thought that was because of the tile of the chapter** Saved by Friends** but you didn't. I bet your wondering how could a child come up with so much cursing and sexual ideas for this chapter well I'll tell you. **Because that's the kind of world we live in today. There's killing, rape, stealing, molesting, incest and a lot more. **But look on the bright side at least Ami was saved by Yumi and Tony just before she was about to get raped._

_The next chapter will be titled after the story, **Lovers and Friends**. In this chapter…well I'm not gonna tell you what will happen, but I will tell you this and I'm serious.** I'm Going to do something real crazy that no one in the whole world has done before and you might be confused after you read the chapter** that's all I'm gonna say so until next time **Sayonara!)**_


	5. Lovers and Friends

**Lovers and Friends**

_**(Authors Intro-**Okay guys this is the **Final Chapter** to **Lovers and Friends, Lovers and Friends**. The reason I decided to name this chapter after the fanfic is because…well you'll see when you read it._

_Okay now, let's go over what's happened so far. After Ami leaves the night/dance club, after talking to Tony about the fight she had with Yumi, Ami heads back to the hotel. While heading back a pudgy guy, out of a group of ten guys compliments Ami on her dancing, and then another guy from the group makes a sexual statement about Ami. Ami, pissed off by the comment, walks off but the group starts to follow her. Ami is aware of this and starts to gradually speed up then all of a sudden she bumps into their leader and he drags her into an alley.__When in the alley he and the other guys prepare to rape Ami. Just when The leaders about to rape herYumi attacks him and knocks out his whole gang but she's defeated by the leader. Suddenly Tony shows up and is able to knock out The leader. After that Tony gives Ami a copy of the** Nails in the Fence** poem and introduces himself to Yumi. After Tony leaves Ami and Yumi head back to the hotel._

_Like I said in the conclusion in the last chapter** I'm going to do something really crazy that no one in the hold world has done while writing a fanfic so you might be a little confused after this chapter so I'm going to tell you this…Yumi Is a Girl not a magicalTransvestite! It's Just A little Gender Bending I'm Doing.** Anyway here's the fifth and final chapter to **Lovers and Friends, Lovers and Friends Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Five-Lovers and Friends**_

When Ami and Yumi got back to the hotel they went to their own bathrooms and took a bath.Once Yumi had finished bathing she dried of and put on her night clothes. When she went into her bedroom she noticed a sheet of paper lying on her bed. It was the **Nails in the Fence** poem and on it said_ Dear Yumi please read this poem your best friend Ami._ So Yumi picked up the poem and read it. After she did she thought to herself. "_Oh Man I never thought of my anger that way, even after all I've said to Ami she still accepts me as her friend I didn't even apologize. I've gotta tell Ami how I truly feel about her right now._

So Yumi goes over to Ami's room and knocks on her door. Ami says in her normal happy voice, "come in!". Yumi enters Ami room to see Ami playing on the Play Station 2,which came with the room,in the dark. "Ami", Yumi said softly "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure", Ami turned off the Playstation and sat down on her bed with Yumi "So Yumi what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well I read that poem and I just wanna say I'm sorry"

"Don't be Yumi I overreacted and --"

"No Ami", Yumi said sternly interrupting Ami "I'm the one who should apologize I'm always saying smart ass things and you put up with it why in fact I was being a hypocrite when I said that you just act this way to cover up your true feelings"

"What do you mean Yumi"?

"What I mean is that I've been covering my true feelings for you, what I mean to say is that…well…Kimi o aishiteru Ami chan. After Yumi said that she grabbed Ami and softly kissed her on the lips. Obviously surprised by what had just happened Ami softly kissed Yumi back. "I love you too Yumi but how come you never told me?"

"Well Ami I wasn't sure if you would feel the same way so I never said anything about it"

Ami held Yumi's face in her hand and softly said "Yumi I've wanted to be yours ever since the first day we met and I kind of felt you wanted me also"

"So that means…"

"Yes Yumi I'm yours now" and this time Ami gave Yumi a passionate kiss. After the kiss Ami blushed a little. "Yumi since we're a couple now what do you wanna do?" Yumi stared at Ami.

"Yumi? All of a sudden Yumi pushed Ami down onto the bed and got on top of her.

"You know Ami", Yumi saidsoftly, "I was kinda hoping we could…you know…explore each others body's"

"You mean have sex?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want to I'll get off you right now."

Ami thought for a moment and said"Ok"

"Are you sure Ami?"

"Yeah Yumi I'm sure"

"Alright if you say so"

And after that was said Ami pressed a button on her bed, which turned of the TV and the only thing that gave off light in the room was the full moon which showed through the wide open curtains ofAmi's hotel bedroom on the 50th floor. Yumi kissed Ami, took off all her own clothes and began to remove Amis nightgown but Ami stopped her.

"Ami what's wrong?"

"Well…nothing" Ami said timidly "It's just that…well…this is my first time."

"Oh so you're a virgin huh well don't worry I'll try my best to be gentle" and with that said Yumi continued to remove Ami's nightgown and after she did she was pleased with what she saw Ami wasn't wearing anything under her nightgown.

"What's wrong Yumi?"

"Nothing it's just that you have such sexy physique" then Yumi started to massage Ami's perky breast. Ami moaned softly with pleasure. Yumi then licked Ami's left nipple while softly twisting the right nipple. Ami put her hands on Yumi's head drawing her closer to her body. After that Yumi frenched kissed Ami and then slid down to where her Ami's womanhood was. Yumi took her middle finger and slowly pushed it in and out of Ami several times.

Ami moaned louder than before.When Yumi took her finger out of Ami,licked Ami's juice of it and said "delicous". Next Yumi bent down and slipped her tongue as deep as she could into Ami's womanhood and moved her tongue around in it to scream out Yumi'snamewhile panting real hard a. All of a sudden Ami'sjuice came flowing out of her like a river and Yumi licked up every drop.Yumi got up on herknees and wiped the remaining cum from her face. Then Yumi grinned her woman hood up against Ami's,which made Yumi cum a little, but made Ami come even more. Yumi then got up on her knees.

"Eh hehheh heh",Yumi said with a develish grin on her face, "You cum very easily Ami,maybe I can make you cum evenmore but using something different"

"What do you mean when you say that ?" Ami said out of breath

Suddenly out of nowhere **A Big Penis Magically Grew Out of Yumi's Womanhood!**

**"Where the hell did that come from!"** Ami said suprised

Yumi responded by saying, "NarutoUchiha06 couldn't decide if she wanted me to either have normal gay sex with you or if she wanted me to have a strap on penis toy, so she made a penis magically grow out of me."

"That doesn't make sence" ami said modestly

"I know, who the hell does shit like this!"

Uhhh anyways guys back to the story!As they looked into each others eyes Yumi grabbed Ami's right hand and said "Ami this might hurt a bit" then Yumi shoved her gigantic penis into Ami's womanhood. Ami didn't scream real loud but her grip on Yumi's hand tightened.

"How does it feel Ami?"

"It feels painful yet at the same time good...please don't take it out.

So Yumi didn't take it out. Instead she pushed it in and out of Ami at a moderate speed as soft as she could. Yumi graduallyspeeded up, causing Ami to moan louder and louder. "Oh shit Yumi I'm about to cum!"

"Don't cum just yet Ami!" Yumi said as she was about to cum also. Yumi pulled her penis out of Ami's womanhood and inserted it into her anus. Like in Ami's womanhood, Yumi started to shove her penis as fast as she could in and out of Ami. Yumi started to moan real loud while Ami was moaning loader than ever before.

"Yumi chan!"

"Ami chan!"

They both screamed as loud as they could,cummed real hard and fell onto the bed panting as sweat trickled down their slender yet partially muscular body's. Yumi's penis turned back into a vagina. After that Ami and Yumi cuddled with each other.

"So Ami did you like It?"

"I liked It alot Yumi can't wait till next time"

"Kimi o Aishiteru Ami chan"

"Kimi o Aishiteru Yumi chan"

The kissed one another one more time and fell fast asleep. The next morninig Kaz walked into the kitchen while Ami and Yumi ate a bowl Fruit Loops.

"Good morning girls"

"Good morning kaz" Ami and Yumi said.

"So did you girls have a good night out on the city"

Ami and Yumi smiled at each other."We had a great time kaz" Ami said happily

"Yeah" Yumi said calmly "Can't wait to do it again"

But Ami and Yumi weren't just smiling about what they did last night they were smiling because they were mor than just friends now, they were lovers.

_**(Authors Conclusion-**There you guys have that's the final chapter to** Lovers and Friends, Lovers and Friends.** I told you guys that I'd do something crazy in the **fanfic and I Did.** Yumi was telling the truth I couldn't decide if I wanted them to just have normal gay sex or if I wanted Yumi to wear a strap on, so I made my own solution. Send me a couple of reviews on what you think of the sex scene. Even though I've finished this fanfic I assure you** There Will Be a Sequel I'm not going to start on It right away**. I'm going to take a break for a couple of days then I'm going to do a fanfic on **Gran Theft Auto: San Andreas** I plan to call it **Homies Forever**. I wish I knew how to make a doujinshi about this but if you guys do send it in one of your reviews. **Just Don't Send Me E-Mail**. Well they say on the show** Bye Bye Boo!)

* * *

**_


End file.
